You Find Me, I Find You
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Italy wants Germany to play Hide-and-seek with him, and he refuses. What will all of this lead to? Gerita fluff.


**Hey guys I am back. I'm working on some cat ears so I can cosplay as Ritsuka from Loveless, but I'm disappointed that they may not fit on the headband :( **

**This is another one for Hetalia: Axis Powers, so um… yeah. Pretty much.**

**Summary: Italy wants Germany to play Hide-and-seek with him, and he refuses. What will all of this lead to?**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>You Find Me, I Find You<em>

Germany woke to a young Italian standing above him, smiling like an innocent child. Germany flashed a look that said, "I told you to go away three hours ago."

"Germany?"

"Oh mein gott. Italy, would you just let me rest a while? I haven't gotten a wink of sleep ever since you bumped into that table last night and wouldn't stop crying."

"But Germany—"

"What?"

Italy flinched at Germany's sudden change in tone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. I guess I'll go find something else to do."

Now Germany felt bad. He sighed, realizing that he would eventually have to deal with whatever it was Italy wanted.

"Italy, wait a minute. What do you want?" Germany sat up and wiped the tiredness from his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with this now, but he knew that now he had asked, he had to.

"I was wondering if you could play hide-and-seek with me."

Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'm just bored."

There was a pause between the two.

"…No."

"Oh come on Germany! It'll be fun!"

"Every time you say that, I end up falling asleep."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll make you dinner tonight!"

"No."

"I'll fold your laundry!"

"No."

"I won't bother you for the whole rest of the day!"

"No—wait. You won't bother me?"

"Nope."

"For _only_ a day?"

"…"

"No." Germany knew he couldn't escape Italy. This was going to be a long day.

Germany hid in his bathtub, breathing heavily. He didn't know how much longer this could go on. What was making Italy have fun trying to find him? What was making him keep going? Then it hit him. Even though he hadn't noticed, he had been playing with Italy this whole time. He was playing hide-and-seek with Italy, even though that was what he was trying to avoid. Well not anymore. Italy was going to get what he deserved. He was a busy person! He had bills to pay, papers to fill out, and he still had to finish Italy-proofing the house! He had wasted Germany's time, and now he was going to pay.

* * *

><p>"Italy!"<p>

"Oh, see Germany I told you that this would be fun!"

"Fun? Fun? This wasn't fun! You tricked me you little idiot!"

"Wh-wha-but Germany you were the one who started hiding in the first place."

He was? He was, wasn't he? He was so caught up in trying to avoid Italy that he hadn't noticed that he had begun doing exactly what he didn't want to do.

"Italy—"

"No, it's ok. I can see that you want some sleep. I'll just leave you alone for a bit."

The German felt bad. He never liked to hurt Italy, mainly because he knew he'd have to fix it at some point. He grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him back.

"Italy, don't you dare leave without me saying sorry."

"Y-you're apologizing? Now? Why so early Germany?"

Italy was scared. He was being so gentle with him. The way his grip loosened around Italy's hand as soon as he pulled him back confused him. Germany was careful, but never gentle with him. They were facing each other now, their eyes meeting. Germany noticed Italy staring, mainly with fascination, but also with confusion.

"What are you staring at?"

"I don't know. I'm just… afraid, I guess."

"Afraid of what?"

Italy gave Germany a kiss. A soft, perfect kiss. A kiss that said, "I have no clue why I'm doing this, but I like it anyway."

As soon as Germany started to close his eyes, Italy pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright. I usually expect you to do stupid things that I can't explain, and most of the time, I think you could've done a better job of things, or you could've not done something so ridiculous, but this time, I think you may have done something right."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. It's unusual for you, but you have to get _something_ right at some point."

"Germany?"

"What?"

"Did you like it?"

"Well… um… I-"

"Germany…"

"Ok, fine. Yes, I loved it, Italy. Do you not see the euphoria emanating from my face?"

"I hate it when you're sarcastic like that."

* * *

><p>Germany had fallen asleep with Italy by his side. When he woke up, he felt a warm sensation by his side. It was Italy.<p>

"Italy, get off."

"I don't want to."

"Get off."

"Why?"

"Because you're making me uncomfortable."

"I still don't wanna get off."

"Get off!" Germany shoved Italy off of him, and he hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Ow."

"Italy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Germany. Just do me one favor?"

"What?"

"Let me rest with you a bit longer?"

"… No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Oh Italy don't start this again!" Germany could hear Italy's whimpers in the corner of the room.

"… Oh alright come on."

Italy's face brightened up as he walked over to Germany and climbed into his bed. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

"Italy?"

"Yes?"

"You are lucky that I haven't smacked you yet."

"I know. I'm sorry Germany."

"No it's ok. Just go to sleep so I can wake up and forget this ever happened."

"Okay. I love you Germany."

The German flinched at his words. Italy loved him? Well, that would explain him making dinner for Germany, and him writing a song especially for _Germany_, AND why he got so upset when _Germany_ wouldn't kiss him on the cheek.

They didn't need to start an argument over love, so Germany just replied,

"I love you too, Italy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you Germany."

Italy gave him a tight hug, and soon after he found himself pulling the Italian into a deep kiss. Sure, he was completely red, but he didn't care. This was a feeling he had never felt before, and he wanted it to last forever. Just to think, this odd little Italian was the same one who was bugging him to play hide-and-seek earlier. Germany laughed to himself. How strange and perfect this was, all at the same time. They broke the kiss only to get some air.

"Italy?"

"Yes, Germany?"

"Maybe I'll play a game with you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>:P Hope you guys liked it! I finished this around midnight, and actually, the ears turned out fine, so... um... yeah.<strong>

**Review plz! **

**-Hollow Phoenix**


End file.
